


Sleep

by Emberleaf23



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Italian Dakota, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys i'm sorry this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberleaf23/pseuds/Emberleaf23
Summary: While on another time travel adventure, Milo can't sleep.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleep

Milo, Dakota, and Cavendish were sitting in the grass under the stars.

They were on a time-travel mission, but Dakota had insisted that they needed to stop and sleep. So there they were, curled in some spare blankets and watching the stars twinkle.

"I dunno if I can sleep." Milo murmured.

"Anxiety?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah. I'm not usually like this, but..."

"Anything that helps ya fall asleep?"

"My mom used to sing to me. But I'm sure you don't wanna do that. It's fine. I can fall asleep on my own." Milo said, rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

Dakota glanced at him, then sighed with a soft smile.

What were the words again?

Oh, yeah.

 _"Ninna nanna, ninna nanna oh, a chi do questo bambino?"_ Dakota began, voice soft and quiet.

Milo blinked, his eyelids already feeling heavy. He hummed, relaxing as the song washed over him.

_"Lo darò alla Befana, Che lo tiene una settimana."_

"You know Italian songs?" Cavendish murmured, the song effecting him as well.

Dakota didn't answer, only continued singing.

_"Lo darò all'uomo nero, Che lo tiene un anno intero. Lo darò All'Uomo Bianco, Tenendolo finché non è stanco. Lo darò al saggio Folletto. Rendilo un uomo perfetto!"_

(Lullaby, lullaby oh, who do I give this baby to? I'll give him to the Befana, that keeps him a week. I'll give him to the black man, that keeps him a whole year. I'll give him to the white man, holding him till he's tired. I'll give him to the wise Leprechaun. Make him a perfect man!)

Dakota glanced at his two companions.

They were fast asleep.

_"Sogni d'oro, amore mio, nipote mio."_

_(Sweet dreams, my love, my nephew.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! To quickly explain what I did with the Italian, I took the lullaby from a website, put it in the translator on Yandex Translate, and put it to English, only to discover it sometimes referring to 'the baby' as him and other times as it. So I corrected all the pronouns to him (as Dakota was talking about Milo as 'him') and put it through a few other translators to make sure (NOT google translate). Figured you guys might wanna know. Anyway, never be cruel, and never be cowardly. See ya!


End file.
